Accidentally In Love?
by Allaine
Summary: Warmonga may have found her "Great Blue" earlier than expected. Kigo.


**TITLE:** Accidentally in Love (1/1)

**DISCLAIMER:** "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. All other Characters not related to Kim Possible belong to their respective owners and creators. Original and ideas Characters are the intellectual property of their respective authors.

**SUMMARY:** A reception turns into a intresting event.

**Notes:** Spoilers up to, and including, "Mad Dogs and Aliens". Ignores "Graduation".

* * *

"Our own reception," Shego muttered, "and I'm manning the entrance like a gatekeeper."

"We're expecting a lot of people," Kim reminded her, "and there's only so much time in the day. If I don't greet everyone when they enter, give them a few moments of my time, I might not have the chance later."

"It doesn't explain why I'M here. I don't even know half these people."

"Well, like you said before, it's OUR reception," Kim said. "Just like it was OUR commitment ceremony a little while ago."

Shego grumbled. "As if I even invited anybody."

"What about Drakken?"

"That wasn't an invitation, that was a deal! He gave me severance pay, I give him a seat in the back and a piece of the cake." Then Shego chuckled. "Still, it would have been nice if we could have held the ceremony in a church. Every pew filled on your side - Dr. D all by himself on mine."

"Now, Shego, I'd sit on your side of the church."

Shego gaped as she stared at the new arrival.

"Actually, I'd like to think you'd let me walk you down the aisle," Hego added.

"What," Shego asked venomously, "are YOU doing here?"

"Well," Kim said, a little worried by the look of pure hostility on Shego's face even though she'd expected something like this, "I may have invited your family."

Shego turned her glare on Kim. Wisps of green plasma tickled the fingers on her right hand. "And where did you get a stupid idea like THAT?"

"Kim thought it was important for you to have your family present for today," Hego interceded. "Even if you didn't see it that way." He was wearing his blue uniform and his mask, evidently wanting to protect his secret identity.

"Look, Babe the great blue ox -"

"Plus, this allows me to welcome you back to the side of righteousness! I knew you weren't really evil, sister."

Kim slapped a hand over her face. That wouldn't help.

And the plasma in Shego's right hand was definitely more than a few wisps.

"I'm going to cure you of that notion if I have to knock you into _Utah_," Shego growled.

"Oh, and I brought a guest. I hope it was all right, Kim Possible."

Kim sighed. Why was it so hard for people to just call her "Kim"?

Then Kim looked up. And up. So did Shego.

"Warmonga offers you both her congratulations," the massive green alien female said, placing her palms together and bowing.

"Sister, meet my girlfriend. I think you've -"

"Man the door, Princess," Shego snarled, grabbing her brother by the front. "My BROTHER and I need some alone time." And she dragged him around to the back of the reception hall.

Leaving Kim alone with the alien.

"Um, hi?" Kim said.

* * *

"What is WRONG with you?!" Shego snapped at her brother once they were by themselves. "You show up without warning at MY party, and you bring HER along? Do you even know what she DID to me, to Kimmie?"

"I know all the details," Hego said, smiling a little. "But Warmonga is a part of my life now, Shego. We've been dating for three years now."

"_Three years?!_" Shego exploded. "You have finally lost it! What, hoping your babies will be a nice AQUA color? I hope Mego and the Wegos kicked your ass when you told them! Where the hell did you find her?"

"She found me, actually. She calls me her 'Great Blue'."

Shego smacked her forehead. "Oh, oh Christ, of course, this is so fucking perfect! You really are some kind of total moron, aren't you? That Great Blue crap is what almost got Kimmie KILLED two…" She paused and did some internal math. "Three years?" she asked suspiciously.

"What?"

"You said you've been dating the Jolly Giant Broccoli for three years?"

Hego started to look uncomfortable. "Er, no, no I don't think I did."

"You did. You did too. You said you've been dating her for three years. But it was only TWO years ago that she showed up claiming DRAKKEN was her Great Blue." Shego folded her arms and gave him a look that was pure menace. "Care to explain that?"

"Well, uh, are you sure it was two years?"

"You're damn right I'm sure!" Shego snarled. "That was the day that started me toward discovering how I really felt about Pumpkin! I think I'd remember the DATE!"

"Shego, all right, all right, calm down for a minute!" Hego said anxiously. "Okay, yes, we met before she found Drakken."

"What, were you two 'on a break'?" Shego sneered.

Hego tugged at his collar. "Well, no, not exactly. I may have, well… sent her to Drakken."

Shego froze. "Why?" she asked dangerously.

"It's kind of, heh, a funny story, really."

Both of Shego's hands were now fully lit.

"All right!" Hego said. "I sent her to save you from evil!"

"You - you what?" Shego asked.

"Okay, I sent her to replace you as Drakken's sidekick, then take you prisoner," Hego explained. "Then when Kim Possible inevitably arrived, Warmonga would make it LOOK like she was trying to kill Kim. But it was all a show for your benefit, sister. I knew you weren't so far gone that you could allow Kim to die. I thought that if you saved Kim, you'd then realize that you were meant to be a hero again! And obviously I was right, since it worked out exactly as I saw it," he added smugly.

Shego just stared at him for a moment. "That's the truth?" she asked.

"Yes. Afterwards she came back to Go City. You know, it wouldn't have worked if you ever CALLED one of your -"

Hego was interrupted when Shego flipped through the air over his head, turned around, and planted her foot up his ass.

"Yeoowwww!"

"You idiot!" Shego yelled. "First of all, if you ever call me a 'hero' again, the next time I'll kick you in the front. And believe me, you do NOT want me kicking you THERE. I am not a hero, and I will never think of myself that way."

"You may not call yourself one, sister," Hego said, rubbing his posterior. "but your actions prove otherwise."

"Evil, Hego, say it with me. I-am-evil."

"Right, because evil people join Team Possible all the time."

"Hey! I'm the sarcastic member of the family!"

"You obviously haven't spoken to Mego lately."

Shego gritted her teeth. "SECOND, your plan was stupid! Drakken's tried to kill Kimmie over and over again, and I never tried to stop HIM."

"Shego, you yourself said that was the day that first helped you understand you had feelings for Kim. How do you explain that then?"

"I - that - that's different! I didn't become a HERO because of Warmonga, I started _sleeping with Kim_ because of her!" Shego glared at him. "And yeah, third, was that part of the plan? Were you trying to… _set us up_?"

"No, actually, that was entirely by accident."

If Shego had seemed angry before, now she looked positively infuriated. "Did you just call our love an ACCIDENT?"

"Oh, heck."

* * *

Kim grew more nervous with every passing second. Shego wouldn't become violent with her brother, would she?

Fortunately, Shego finally returned.

Unfortunately, she was alone.

"Where is he?" Kim asked.

"Getting a spare uniform from his car," Shego replied.

"Why?"

"The first one may have suffered some plasma burns."

"Shego!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were inviting my brothers?"

"It's called a surprise, Shego," Kim said.

"So is the IRS showing up at your door to review your bank records," Shego retorted. "That doesn't make it a good thing."

"I'm sorry, okay? But I still think someday you'll be glad they could make it."

"Whatever."

"What did you talk about anyway?" Kim asked.

"Warmonga thinks my brother is her 'Great Blue'," Shego said, disgusted.

"Oh yeah, she told me."

"What did YOU two talk about?"

"Mainly I told her that Drakken was here, that he still hasn't quite accepted the fact that he's never going to take over the world now, and that she should try to avoid him before she reminds him of that time he almost won," Kim said.

"You are NOT the Great Blue!"

"GAH!"

"Nice try," Shego said.

"Don't look now," Kim said quietly, "but here comes Round Two."

"Hey sis, thanks for _inviting_ me," Mego said pointedly as he arrived.

"I see what Hego meant when he said you were the sarcastic one now," Shego said sourly. "And if Bella Negra turns out to be your date, I hope you brought a spare uniform too!"

"Why, are you making her your life partner too?"

Kim made a mental note to move Shego's brothers to the most remote table in the building.

**The End.**

Author's Note - Bella Negra is a reference to TempestDash's fics (and used completely without permission.)

This was inspired by the fact that Warmonga was obsessed with the "Great Blue" in "Mad Dogs and Aliens", but never even brought him up in "Graduation". And her new friend certainly didn't look blue to me. Hego seemed like a natural GB for a rather dense alien. This was very short and very light on Kigo, which are both very unlike me, and that's probably why I wasn't completely satisfied with it. (That's probably the reason why I didn't post a number of KP fics here.)


End file.
